Generally, gas detector devices include a substrate, often made of ceramic, a sensing film, a central heater. To operate the gas detector device, the gas detector may utilize surface adsorption on the sensing film to cause changes in resistance of the sensing film as a function of varying concentrations of different gases. In order to restrict these resistive changes to a single gas species, the central heater must hold the sensing film to a constant and uniform temperature.
While it is possible for the central heater to heat the die to the required temperature, thermal gradients develop on the sensing surface due, in part, to necessary structures which are proximal to the sensing film that contribute significant conductive and convective heat transfer from portions of the device. This produces non-uniform performance of the detector and may cause the detector to become sensitive to non-target chemicals.
Because a gas detector device often operates at high temperatures and under an electrical bias, migration of portions of its metal components may occur. Displaced metals may cause electrical shorts or undesirable changes in electrical properties of the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a MEMS die to improve performance of a gas detector.